


Every time I close my eyes

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Hurt Chakotay (Star Trek), Hurt No Comfort, Love, Memories, Poetry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Kathryn Janeway left Chakotay for someone else. After they had a very very very bad argument about the way Kathryn had been acting toward himChakotay doing some thinking about the argument and wondering why they couldn't fix anything
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Every time I close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy

_💔💔💔😭😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔💔😭😭😭😭😭_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_I see your face_

_So beautiful_

_So innocent_

_But that was the past_

_I wonder did you ever care for me_

_Like I did for you_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_I can see your lips on mine_

_I can feel your skin on mine_

_Your lips so soft_

_Your skin so warm_

_But was this just all a lie?_

_You drove me so crazy_

_You made me foolish_

_But where have you gone?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Was I good enough?_

_Did you ever love me?_

Kathryn oh Kathryn

Come back to me

Please Come back

_i totally miss you_

_💔💔💔💔💔💔😭😭😭😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔💔_


End file.
